As an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is a single-wafer apparatus that processes substrates one by one in the related art. In the single wafer apparatus, a robot loads a substrate into a process chamber in the single-wafer apparatus and mounts the substrate on a substrate mounting surface in the process chamber. Here, for example, the substrate is heated and a gas is supplied to the substrate to form a film configured as a part of the semiconductor device.
In the case of forming a film on a substrate, it is desirable to suppress variations in a processing state in the plane of the substrate or between plural substrates.
The process chamber of the single-wafer apparatus is generally made of, for example, metal such as aluminum. Metal has a certain linear expansion coefficient depending on a temperature change. In an apparatus design including arrangement of components, it is necessary to consider the linear expansion coefficient.
However, a robot teaching operation performed after apparatus assembly is usually performed at the room temperature. Therefore, a thermal expansion state of the process chamber during a substrate processing may be different from that during a teaching operation, and the substrate may be shifted from the substrate mounting position set in the teaching operation. Due to this shift, a film of desired film quality may not be formed on the substrate.